


the project proposal

by meowrails



Series: a normal human politician [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, But only a little, Deaf Character, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Gordon, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: The strange man watches him like he's enraptured by the project, asking questions the entire time. He knows what he's talking about. Gordon is thankful.By day three, it becomes very clear that the man is not enraptured by the proposal in the slightest.
Relationships: The G-Man/Gordon Freeman
Series: a normal human politician [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	the project proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i literally cannot stop thinking about this ship. i'll be honest, this is pretty self indulgent. i wrote this as a modern au because i didn't have the brain cell to think about lore, just horny.
> 
> notes:  
> 1\. this is my first time writing a deaf character and i am open to criticism from any hoh/deaf readers. i tried to do as much research on writing deaf characters as i could but please let me know if i got something wrong!  
> 2\. i use mostly feminine turns for gordon's genitals bc it's what personally find sexy. don't like? don't read.  
> 3\. i truly, truly do not care if you don't like this ship. please dont read this fic if you're just here to leave a nasty comment about it.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3

This was not part of the instructions he was given when he traveled to Virginia.

All Gordon was told was to fly to the other side of the country, go to miserable meetings about how they're  _ definitely  _ not using his work for military weapons with an interpreter who also doesn't want to be there, and present their newest project to whatever sector of the government they sent him to. 

Instead, he was stopped by a tall, somewhat handsome man in an expensive looking suit. All the other important looking government officials that Gordon was with seemed to cower at his presence. Whatever he was, he was the real deal. He stopped the interpreter from speaking the instant he made a noise, and replied to Gordon signing and speaking. He had his aids on for the meetings already, and at least  _ finally  _ someone could understand him. 

He thinks he became comfortable with the man a bit too quickly.

He speaks like he's always a bit out of breath, but he was informed it's the asthma mixed with years of trying to quit smoking. Gordon is taken on a personal tour of the building. The government man bought him lunch and bought him dinner the next day. He rode in the back of a limousine to an undisclosed location. He gave his presentation to the man, signing rapidly as he explained every last detail of the theory Black Mesa was proposing. 

The strange man watches him like he's enraptured by the project proposal, asking questions the entire time. He knows what he's talking about. Gordon is thankful.

By day three, it becomes very clear that the man is not enraptured by the proposal in the slightest. 

Gordon doesn't back off when the government man places a hand on his thigh. He keeps his hands still when the man gets close to his ear, keeping enough distance so the microphone doesn't pick up the air, and asks if Gordon is having a nice time in a low whisper tracing the letters over Gordon's chest. 

Any other man would tell him to fuck off and pretend it never happened. Everyday of Gordon's life is Black Mesa, experiments and reports after another. He hates Virginia, hates knowing where his work is so often sold to, he hates the politics of it all. 

Gordon doesn't ignore how long it's been since he's allowed himself to fool around like this. It's been nothing but jerk off sessions that just help him fall asleep.

He'll settle for semi-decent sex with a random government superior.

Gordon gives him a hollow smile. "You haven't even given me your name." He signs, spreading his legs ever so slightly.

The government man hums, "You don't need to... concern yourself with who I am. It's... best for you if you don't. But you may call me whatever you'd like."

Gordon toys with his fingers as he wonders how he can reply.

"How long until we arrive, sir?" He teases.

The strange man chuckles. "That... will work."

That's how Gordon found himself on the government man's lap, dressed down to nothing but his shirt and his briefs. Of course the guy wanted to have sex on his desk. Gordon doesn't mind the cliché, he just wants to get fucked. He tightens his grip on the man's shoulder as he grinds against the fabric that's covering his cock. The stranger is still fully dressed, but his expensive suit is probably ruined by now. Gordon is already wet, and he's sure some of it has strained the front of the man's pants. The man wrapped his arms around Gordon's waists, their chests pressed together as he bites and nibbles on Gordon's neck down to the curve on his shoulders.

"You don't mind if I leave marks... do you?"

Gordon lets out a whine that might be too loud and nods. He bucks his hips and reaches between them to work at the older man's belt. The older man tugs down at the hem of Gordon's underwear, until they realize they have to shuffle to get Gordon naked. The man takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. It makes him look more handsome, less guarded. Gordon makes sure to take his shirt off slowly, picking up the appreciative hum as he feels the man's hands run over his abs and the hair on his chest. At least the brutal HEV suit training is good for something.

Gordon looks down and lets out a slight smile as he finally sees the man's cock properly. He takes it in his hand, stroking it before leaning back and holding himself up by the edge of the desk. He closes his eyes as he grinds on the man's cock, breath hitching as he feels it press against his clit. The government man grabs his hips and grinds against him, teasingly pressing the head of his cock to his hole.

The man digs his nails into Gordon's skin as he forces himself to stop. "One... One moment-" He says, looking for something in his pocket. Gordon lays with his back against the desk, legs spread and looking up at the man with interest.

He hears the rip of a condom and grabs the man's arm.

"No thanks." Gordon signs, giving him a smug smile.

" _ Oh _ . As you wish." The man says politely, but Gordon can always tell when guys get more aroused when he mentions it. Maybe it's a kink, he doesn't care. He likes the feel of a cock sliding into him, he likes to feel cum dripping down his thigh.

God, it  _ has _ been a while. 

Gordon groans as the older man presses his cock to his entrance. He's harder than he'd expect for a guy his age. Gordon clenches around him, wrapping his legs around the government man's waist. He closes his eyes and focuses on everything else his senses pick up. Large hands tightening their grip at his hips, pressing him down as the man slowly inserts the rest of his cock inside him. Gordon hasn't felt full in so long, not even with his toys. He tries to move and buck once he knows the man is completely inside him, but he's being pinned down to the desk with a strength he didn't expect the man to have.

"Move." He manages to sign. "Please."

"So well mannered..." The government man groans. Gordon throws his head back when he feels him finally start moving. For a moment, he thought this guy was just going to treat him like a hole to fuck. He wishes he could take off his hearing aid so he wouldn't pick up the embarrassing sound he lets out when the man rubs a thumb over his clit, gently pressing down on it in circles. Something falls off the man's desk when he moves his arms, but neither of them seem to care.

The older man isn't very loud when he fucks Gordon. He presses a kiss to Gordon's knee, a lot more tender than Gordon imagined him to be. He catches him panting and hissing occasionally, but he does keep eye contact whenever Gordon looks back at him. Gordon parts his lips. The man seems to get the message and lowers himself to kiss him, from his lips to his neck. Gordon can feel the man's chest press against his own, their bodies as close as they could possibly be. Gordon hides his face in the crook of the man's shoulder, panting and drooling into his nice dress shirt. 

He's going to cum. He can feel the man getting close too, but he doesn't want to cum like this.

Gordon gently pushes the man off him so he can see him sign. The government man looks disheveled and flushed, a rare sight compared to his usual prim and proper self. Gordon gulps. He likes this look on him. A superior man, a man who will have far more money and power than Gordon could ever dream of having. Gordon has him at his mercy.

"I want to ride you." Gordon makes sure it comes out more like an order than a desire. "Sit back on the chair."

The government man grits his teeth as he pulls out of Gordon and sits back in his chair. Gordon enjoys the view for longer than he should. The man is flushed and sweaty, with his tie almost undone and his hard cock resting against his shirt as he looks up at Gordon. Gordon grabs him by the base as he lowers himself, groaning once he feels full again.

"Look at me." Gordon commands. The man obeys, gripping at the arm rests beside him.

Gordon rolls his hips before bouncing on the man's cock, throwing his head back and whimpering at each thrust. He knows the microphone makes his voice sound even louder and god, he's echoing into the large, almost empty office. The man is transfixed, eyes darting from Gordon's face to his pussy. 

"Mister... Mister Freeman..." The government man groans. "Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh god."

Gordon bites his lower lip as he cums, clenching around the thick cock inside him so hard he swears he picks up the older man hissing. He doesn't stop moving, nor does he stop looking at the wrecked man in front of him.

"Can you cum inside me?" He signs. He's sure it's the thing that tips the other man over the edge. 

The government man thrusts into him, one hand wrapped around Gordon's waist so he can move in  _ deep  _ inside Gordon. Gordon lets out a small smile when he feels how filled up he's getting. 

Definitely doing very well for his age.

" _ Fuck _ ." He feels the other man swear. It feels so filthy coming from him.

Gordon lifts his hips and groans as the cum starts to drip out of him.

"Good?" The other man signs at him.

"Very, very good." Gordon nods. 

The man licks his lips once while looking at Gordon. "I want to clean you up."

Gordon nods, expecting a towel or a handkerchief. Instead, he gets pushed back to the desk again. The man eats him out like he's starving, licking away every last drop of his own cum.

Gordon sits up and strokes the older man's hair. He wipes the corner of his lip when he looks up.

"Dirty old man." He signs when he's done.

"Yes, I am. But you seemed... to enjoy it."

Gordon nods and leaves a hickey at the man's pale neck. Revenge.

They put their clothes back on in the obligatory post-sex awkward daze. Actually, Gordon doesn't feel that awkward right now. He sits at the edge of the man's desk, buttoning up his shirt as he watches the stranger change from one expensive looking suit to another.

"When... does your flight leave tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Two in the afternoon."

The man hums. "...You may stay here, if you'd... like. I can drive you to the... airport."

Gordon nods and smiles. He thinks for a moment and widens his eyes. He's never forgotten to bring some while travelling before, but he also didn't expect to come to D.C to get fucked.

"We need to go to CVS." He signs with a worried expression on his face.

The man perks an eyebrow. "Why? O-Oh... Right."

Gordon nods.

"...I can drive."

\---

Gordon quietly takes off his hearing aid when he realizes that he can't stand the music the older man is listening to. He'd expect a man with his career and age to listen to jazz or old dad rock. Gordon almost grimaced at the sound of the odd experimental electronic punk. Why does this have so much autotune? Does this even count as music?

He feels old. 

The man parks outside the CVS. Gordon puts his hearing aid back on and only catches the words  _ -wait outside. I'm going to smoke. _

The man gives him a fifty dollar bill. Gordon stares at it and almost laughs. Of course he's the kind of cis guy to know how much Plan B costs. 

Gordon comes back with an open Plan B box, a bottle of sweet tea, and a few snacks. He forgot sex made him hungry.

Sure enough, the government man is leaning against the trunk of his car, smoking away. He can already see one cigarette butt on the floor beside his feet. Gordon sets his things on the trunk and frowns.

"You should stop that."

The man raises an eyebrow, chuckling. "I should, shouldn't I?"

Gordon sighs. "I hate the smell."

He watches as the strange man takes one last drag of the cigarette he just started. He looks down at Gordon as he throws it to the floor and steps on it with his pointed dress shoes. He doesn't seem offended. In fact, he seems a bit surprised that he did it so quickly.

Gordon leans against the car beside him.

"Are you really not going to tell me your name?" Gordon asks. He wishes he could make his expression softer, but he knows it looks worried. Disappointed.

The man grabs his hand and says nothing. It feels cold even in the late summer heat. Gordon's hand feels so small against his own.

Gordon is about to ask something else when he feels the man let go of his hand but not move it away. Instead, he keeps it close, moving his fingers. 

He's finger-spelling his name.

_**N-I-C-O-L-A-S** _

Gordon blinks. Nicolas holds his hand against once he's sure Gordon caught his name.

"Ni-" Gordon begins to sign, but his other hand is grabbed, shutting him up immediately. Nicolas winces and apologizes. 

"It's... better that you don't know." He says. Gordon sees a twinkle in his eyes and realizes Nicolas is now holding him by his waist. "I apologize if you don't like this closeness... but I have to make the cameras think I am... simply out and about with the man I just had sex with."

Gordon widens his eyes. Nicolas leans in for a kiss, going back to his neck. Gordon definitely is  _ not  _ okay with doing this in public. Except Nicolas begins speaking. 

"My employers are always watching. It's... best that they do not keep an eye on you t-too."

Gordon tries to hide his hands as he signs. Cameras? "Am I more than just the man you had sex with?"

Nicolas looks into his eyes with a carefully neutral expression. "I'm going to New Mexico next month... Perhaps we can see each other again."

Gordon nods, letting out a slight smile.

He has no idea what he's gotten himself into, but he doesn't really care.

"As long as you don't smell like this when I see you again."

Nicolas looks like a kicked puppy, then tries to regain his usual composure. It's no use, Gordon already saw him. 

He rests his shoulder on Nicolas' chest and laughs against the taller man. The rest of the night will go just right, he thinks.

  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nicolas waits until Gordon is resting against his chest and looking down at the pavement as he laughs. He rests his hand on Gordon's back, stroking it gently. He likes this. He hasn't had this in a very long time. 

He knows Gordon will notice that the cigarette smoke doesn't actually linger on him eventually.

His glares at the cameras. His eyes glow as a warning. They look away.

He's thankful he didn't have to hiss them off this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is what gman is listening to. no im not sorry.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hLJeGl9wi8)


End file.
